The PREP II Project (Preparation through Responsive Educational Programs, Phase II) will conduct the terminal development, application, and assessment steps for its school-based experimental approach to juvenile problem remediation and prevention. PREP II's treatment model concentrates on developing social and academic skills and family functioning for students who have experienced acute or chronic problems in these areas. PREP has been demonstrated to be effective on a short-term basis, with students from suburban, rural and urban settings. During this renewal grant period, four distinct, but interrelated activities will be undertaken. Both long- and short-term followup will be made of students from rural and urban schools, extending the assessments currently in progress of outcomes from the project. This will provide conclusive answers to questions about the effectiveness of the program and the validity of the conceptual model on which it is based. A schoolwide application of PREP procedures and materials will be conducted in the inner-city school. This application will be assessed to determine the degree to which such procedures can be competently applied by public school personnel and to try to extend the cost-effectiveness of the program. Both within- and between-school comparisons will be allied with the school-wide application to insure that problems of training and assessment in social behavior development may be investigated and resulting solutions cycled back to school-based program. Dissemination of project procedures and results to professionals will be undertaken systematically.